It is commonly experienced that posters or signs are frequently defaced, obliterated, or removed by vandals. Such vandalism cannot effectively be prevented simply by enclosing the poster or sign within a frame having a transparent window and fitted together by easily visible fastening means. Moreover, a problem is presented to the designer of such units in that, not only must it be at least tamper-resistant with respect to vandals, but it should be a relatively simple matter for untrained personnel to remove the old poster from the display housing and replace it with a new one.
Such a sign assembly should also be inexpensive to fabricate, and further be configured to provide adequate rain protection to the display contents, e.g. a poster, when placed in outdoor locations. Although a key-lockable pivoted transparent door covering a sign-containing open front box-like structure may be employed for such purposes, such assemblies are costly, and the locks are readily susceptible to freezing in cold weather.
One solution to the above mentioned problems is disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,309. This patent discloses a tamper and rain water resistant display assembly designed to accept two-dimensional articles, e.g. posters and display signs. It comprises two major components held to each other by preferably magnetic holding means and separable from each other by use of a specially configured tool. In the preferred form of the invention, these two major components include a generally rectangular wall-mountable rear shroud-forming component having forwardly extending walls forming a rectangular insertion aperture, and a front rectangular cover frame having a generally centrally disposed transparent viewing window sealingly affixed therebehind. In the preferred form of the invention, a sign or poster-retaining means is affixed to the rear of the cover frame between two opposing sides thereof and preferably provides an insertion channel or pocket behind the viewing window. Into this pocket is slid an assembly preferably comprising a sign or poster and suitable backing sheets therebehind, to be captively retained in position behind the window by the retaining means. The inserted assembly preferably includes a compressible sheet, such as polyurethane foam, and a rigid backing board to press the poster or sign flat against the window. This materially assists in preventing wrinkling of the poster or sign under high humidity conditions.
Attached to the cover frame are frame holding means preferably configured to present rearwardly facing surfaces to confront complementary forwardly facing surfaces of holding means on the periphery of the shroud-forming frame when the cover frame is slidingly inserted into the insertion aperture thereof. These holding means are preferably magnetic means. A weather sealing strip means may be mounted on confronting peripheral faces of these front and rear display components to provide a seal against the elements.
The present invention provides a tamper proof resistant and rain water sealed display assembly which is superior to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,309, among other reasons, in that it is of a more simple and low cost construction and provides a more effective water-tight seal for the poster or sign displayed therein.